Family Guy
This is a 2D fighting game for PS4, Xbox ONE and PC, with playable characters of The Simpsons and Family Guy. Plot In an alternate timeline, Diane Simmons killed Lois Griffin and married Peter Griffin, the two create an army and a veritable reign of terror, in the original timeline residents of Springfield and Quahog live a quiet life, but at some point, they will be teleported to that horrible alternate future, the Joyce Kinney's alternate timeline has called them to save the world from the threat of Diane Simmons, later, our heroes can finally go home. Playable Characters / Alignment FAMILY GUY *Peter Griffin (Neutral) *Chris Griffin (Good) *Lois Griffin (Good) *Meg Griffin (Good) *Brian Griffin (Good) *Stewie Griffin (Good) *Glenn Quagmire (Good) *Cleveland Brown (Good) *Joe Swanson (Good) *Tom Tucker (Good) *Joyce Kinney (Good) *Bonnie Swanson (Good) *Jillian Wilcox (Good) *Angela (Good) *Roberta Tubbs (Good) *Tricia Takanawa (Good) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Neutral) *Ernie The Giant Chicken (Evil) *Cleveland Brown, Jr. (Good) *Donna Tubbs (Good) *Diane Simmons (Evil) THE SIMPSONS *Homer Simpson (Good) *Marge Simpson (Good) *Bart Simpson (Good) *Lisa Simpson (Good) *Milhouse Van Houten (Good) *Moe Szyslak (Good) *Lindsey Naegle (Good) *Carl Carlson (Good) *Lenny Leonard (Good) *Barney Gumble (Good) *Charles Montgomery Burns (Neutral) *Waylon Smithers (Neutral) *Helen Lovejoy (Good) *Cookie Kwan (Good) *Snake Jailbird (Evil) *Elizabeth Hoover (Good) *Jimbo Jones (Neutral) *Sideshow Bob (Evil) *Luann Van Houten (Good) *Lurleen Lumpkin (Good) *Ned Flanders (Good) Locations *Griffin Home (Family Guy) *Pawtucket Brewery (Family Guy) *Green Mountain College (Family Guy) *Quahog 5 News (Family Guy) *James Woods Regional High School (Family Guy) *Disney World (Family Guy) *Simpson Home (The Simpsons) *Springfield Nuclear Power Plant (The Simpsons) *Moe's Tavern (The Simpsons) *Krusty Burger (The Simpsons) *Mapple Store (The Simpsons) *Springfield Squidport (The Simpsons) Bossess (Story Mode) *Crippletron (Family Guy) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Rancor (Family Guy) *Donkey Kong (The Simpsons) *Sideshow Blob (The Simpsons) *Kang & Kodos' Star Ship (The Simpsons) Modes *Story *Versus *Online *Survivor *Tournament *Tutorial *Extras *Options Chapters *The Prologue *Peter & Homer *Lois & Marge *Chris & Milhouse *Stewie & Bart *Meg & Lisa *Joyce & Lindsey *Tom & Moe *Brian & Smithers *Bonnie & Luanne *Carter & Mr. Burns *Tricia & Cookie *The Final Chapter THE PROLOGUE: *Diane (alternate) Vs. Lois (alternate) *Diane (alternate) Vs. Joyce (alternate) PETER & HOMER: *Peter Vs. Carter *Homer Vs. Mr. Burns *BOSS: Crippletron LOIS & LINDSEY: *Lois Vs. Meg (alternate) *Lindsey Vs. Lindsey (alternate) CHRIS & MILHOUSE: *Chris Vs. Chris (alternate) *Milhouse Vs. Luanne (alternate) STEWIE & BART: *Stewie Vs. Stewie (alternate) *Bart Vs. Bart (alternate) *BOSS: Lard Lad MEG & LISA: *Meg Vs. Meg (alternate) *Lisa Vs. Meg (alternate) JOYCE & ELIZABETH: *Joyce Vs. Eliizabeth (alternative) *Elizabeth Vs. Elizabeth (alternative) TOM & MOE: *Moe Vs. Moe (alternative) *Tom Vs. Tom (alternative) *BOSS: Rancor BRIAN & SMITHERS: *Brian Vs. Brian (alternate) *Smithers Vs. Mr. Burns (alternate) BONNIE & MARGE: *Bonnie Vs. Bonnie (alternate) *Marge Vs. Marge (alternate) *BOSS: Donkey Kong CARTER & MR. BURNS: *Carter Vs. Carter (alternate) *Mr. Burns Vs. Mr. Burns (alternate) *Carter Vs. Sideshow Bob *BOSS: Sideshow Blob TRICIA & COOKIE: *Tricia Vs. Tricia (alternate) *Cookie Vs. Cookie (alternate) THE FINAL CHAPTER: *BOSS: Kang & Kodos's Star Ship *Joyce (alternate) Vs. Diane (alternate) *Peter Vs. Peter (alternate) *Lois Vs. Diane (alternate) Extras *Cutscenes *Alternate Timeline *Biography Characters Alternate Timeline *2010: Diane Simmons kills Lois Griffin *2011: Diane married Peter Griffin *2013: Diane creates her reign of terror *2014: Brenda Quagmire is executed in public, and his brother Glenn left the army of Diane *2017: Joyce Kinney creates a resistance composed by Jillian Wilcox, Lurleene Lunpkin, Princess Kashmir, Glenn Quagmire, Lenny Leonard, Cleveland Brown, Barney Gumble, Joe Swanson, Carl Carlson and Homer Simpson *2018: Peter kills Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe and Homer *2020: Diane kills Jillian and Lurleene *2021-2031: Joyce lives hidden from Diane Simmons' Army *2032: Joyce called the residents of Quahog and Springfield to save the Earth from Diane Simmons, Lois manages to beat Diane, but Diane kills himself alone why do not agree to be beaten by his own victim, Diane's henchmen are arrested Trivia *This story is canonical for "Family Guy", but non-canonical for "The Simpsons". Category:Family Guy Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fight Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Activision Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:2D Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:2018 Category:2018 video games